Slur: A Sequal to Through The Ice
by Inuchron
Summary: Ed's little speech defect doesn't go unnoticed by the Colonel. Roy wants answers, and he wants them now. A sequal to Through The Ice. Parental!RoyXEd


Inuchron here!

This is a sequal I wrote for Through the Ice (if you haven't read that, this one shot might make little to no sense) because a friend wanted one. I don't write yaoi, but i enjoy parental fics, so here's my shot at one. Enjoy the parental RoyXEd goodness!

Disclaimer: The lady doth protest too much, Fullmetal Alchemist is not hers.

* * *

Central HQ was quiet as it always was during peacetime. Lower ranking soldiers rushed about the complex searching for superiors or work. Higher-ups sighed as they placed aching pens on another parchment that needed to be signed, Colonel Roy Mustang among them. "Dammit, where's all this work coming from?" He hissed as 2nd Lieutenant Hawkeye entered his office. 

"Major Elric isn't around to distract you from your work, sir. You should be happy, by the rate you're going, you may actually finish today." She replied stoically, finger twitching near the holstered gun at her hip.

"You're right." Roy said, eyeing the pleasantly small pile of papers that remained to be signed. Taking a small break from his work, Roy leant back in his chair and waved his hand around, trying to get the blood flowing again. His brow suddenly furrowed in question. "Where is that runt anyway? He's usually barged in by now complaining about something or other and calling me a 'bastard'." His gaze travelled to the door as if waiting for it to be flung open by an automail leg contacting with the polished wood.

"Edward was sent to Resembool to recover from his last fight, sir" Hawkeye shuffled the brown folder in her arms. "He arrived back this morning though. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come by today to check in."

"Lovely," Roy muttered. "My day will be ruined."

There was a muffled crash from the other side of the door and the raised voice of Havoc as he yelled a "welcome back!" Roy placed his fingers to his temples as he awaited the fateful entry of his smallest subordinate. _Maybe Riza wouldn't mind if I scorched him a little-_

CRASH!

And there it was. The oak door slammed against the painted wall with a clatter before slamming closed again with a bang. _Fried shrimp is on the menu._ The figure of Edward striding forward in his blood red coat without any remorse for the door was enough to have Roy grind his teeth. "Miss me?" Ed grinned.

"Miss who? Oh, didn't see you there Fullmetal." Roy shot back. He awaited Ed's temper tantrum with almost sadistic glee. It was tradition now in the office of Roy Mustang that Ed had at least _one_ short rant before leaving again. Roy believed it to be his way of making sure the kid was all right. After all, an Edward who didn't fight back wasn't an Edward at all. _And I get out of doing paperwork…though I was almost finished…_

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A SPECK OF DUST?!" Ed screamed.

Roy smirked at him until something nibbling at the back of his mind demanded attention. _Ed's slurring his words…. _He narrowed his eyes at the fuming boy and looked for any clues as to why. When he couldn't spot any, he decided to go for a direct approach. "…Fullmetal, have you been drinking?"

Ed blinked owlishly at him for a second, then his eyes turned into angry pools of molten gold. "What!" He was shouting again. "You think I'm drunk?! Of course not! I'm still underage you alcoholic!"

"That's not what the slur says _Edward._" Roy gave a disappointed sigh and closed his eyes. _Can't blame the kid though, after the hell he's been through, for turning to something to dull the pain…after all, I did that once too._

"For the last time Colonel Bastard. I. Am. Not. Drunk." Ed was growling now.

"Stop lying Ed." Roy opened his eyes again. "Tell me now, who gave you alcohol?"

"No one! You're just being stupid."

"Ed, I'm giving you to the count of 3 to tell me." _I sound like a parent telling off a naughty child, _Roy mused.

"For the last time, listen to me!" Ed was worked up now, Roy could see it in his eyes.

"One…"

"No one supplied any alcohol to me because I'm not drunk!"

"Two…"

"Stoppit! Stop it right now!"

"Thre-"

"There was an accident!" Ed howled. His fists were clenched together and his eyes were slightly glassy. Roy was silent as he watched Ed collect himself. When it appeared the boy would say nothing else, Roy gently prodded him with words, "What accident?"

"Nothing…" Ed stared at a spot on the floor.

"Edward, if an accident didn't involve costly damage to buildings or railways, and involved you. I'm going to assume the worst." He gave the boy a pointed look. "So tell me."

"Why should you care?" The blonde muttered from behind his bangs.

"I care because one of my subordinates is currently slurring his words for no good reason. That's worrying from anyone's perspective." Roy saw Ed was mulling over what he'd said, so until he got a reply, Roy began to guess.

"You got hit in the head?"

Ed shook his head.

"Someone punched you in the jaw?"

Another shake.

"You forgot your toothpaste and are suffering from toothache?" At this, Ed glared at him before ducking back under his bangs.

"You had dental work done and the drill slipped?"

"…I drowned..." Ed whispered.

"Someone gave you a hard piece of toffee and- wait, what did you say?"

Ed looked up with a strained smile on his face. "I drowned…in a lake." Roy was stunned speechless. _He DROWNED?!_

"There was this kid, Zeke." Ed began to explain. "He was insulting us, and he tried to strip Winry. There was a fight, _I won_, but the rat couldn't let it go. He transmuted the ice under me and I fell into the water, and automail isn't meant for water. It dragged me down. Winry had to dive in to rescue me." He looked away, a blush - partly from shame at being saved by a girl and admitting it in front of the colonel, and the memories of sharing a sick bed with her - marred the bridge of his nose.

"How long were you under?" Roy had to know.

"About…four minutes? Or thereabouts."

"Four?" Roy's tone was disbelieving. "Most people would have died."

"…Er…actually…I did." Edward wore a sheepish smile and Roy's jaw dropped. "When Winry got me out of the water, I wasn't breathing and my heart stopped. Then there was another two times I almost died." His smile transformed into a grin. "It wasn't the best holiday I've ever had, let me tell you that much."

Roy's brain began processing. _The brain can't survive more than 2 minutes without oxygen before shutting down…anything longer and there can be brain damage…anything from speech difficulty to complete loss of function. _He stared at Ed as he began to fidget. "Are you, um, is there…" Roy was trying for tact and was failing dismally.

"Brain damage?" Ed seemed capable of reading minds at the moment. "Only a little, that's why my words are a bit slurred. Winry says it should clear up in a few weeks."

"A few weeks eh?" _Edward's slur won't go away…damage like that is permanent. The Rockbell girl must've been trying to keep his hopes up. _"That's good to hear." Roy forced a smile.

"Isn't it just?" Edward's smile looked forced as well. _Maybe he does know?_ Roy thought. There was an awkward silence between the two as thoughts and memories began to dwell in their minds.

_Ed really needs someone to look after him, _was Roy's conclusion. _His brother can only do so much after all and Winry isn't here._ "Say, Ed…"

He was greeted by a hesitant, "Yes?"

"You should…tell us about theses things, just so we don't have to…worry about you." Roy could feel his face heat up slightly. _I sound so stupid._ He also felt Edward's piercing gaze on him, though for once, it wasn't his I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass look.

His gaze was a slightly frightened one, one that betrayed how torn he felt inside. After all, Ed had never trusted anyone outside his very small family circle of Al, Winry and the old woman they called 'Granny'. Would he be able to trust Roy? The gaze turned away, but Roy could feel something in the air, a feeling of understanding coming from the boy he'd never felt before.

"I guess I could, if it stops you all worrying." Ed looked at the Colonel again, this time, a genuine smile on his face. Roy returned it with his trademark smirk.

"About time you started listening to me. I am supposed to be your superior and all."

"I only listen to you when it's _good_ advice, anyway, most of the time you're saying I'm sm- …not tall!" The last feeling of unease and tension were slowly leaving as they returned to their traditions. "Keh, you're boring me now. I'm off." Ed turned back to the doors without waiting to be dismissed.

"Ed!" Roy was stood up behind his desk. "Don't forget alright? We're here as well." Ed's face softened again.

"I know." Ed raised his automail leg and kicked the doors. "Later!" As soon as the doors closed again, Roy sighed.

"See you 'round runt…"

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

There we go! All done now (unless he wants a sequal to a sequal ¬¬).

I'm sorry if this one didn't glide as smoothly as it's predesessor, but i didn't have as much inspiration for this as i had with Through The Ice and i forced it out. Again, if you find any grammar or spelling errors, tell me in a review! If you like the story, tell me in a review! If you thought there was something wrong, tell me in a review...REVIEW!

Also, i hope no one is paying too much attention to any of the medical stuff i put in these fics. I'm no doctor and i just go on what i've heard and what i think i've heard.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
